


Quando quidem deos deditionem venit…

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Chan, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/F, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Slash, Slash sex, Spoilers, Threesome, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: There comes a time when even the Gods must surrender… The war was over. It was finally over- and Hermione Jean Granger was not pleased. Dark!Hermione





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Wikipedia says Harry Potter isn't mine, therefore it must be true... Everything on Wikipedia is factual, isn't it?!?!

Just FYI most of the warnings are for later chapters...

**__**

Quando quidem deos deditionem venit…

There comes a time when even the Gods must surrender… The war was over. It was finally fucking over- and Hermione Jean Granger was not pleased. She sneered slightly at the boisterous, drunken crowd on the dance floor as she leaned against the Slytherin-side wall of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, home of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the man who wouldn’t bloody well die and his pet Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Pain-in-her-Arse, Harry bloody Potter. No, Hermione Granger was not pleased at all. It was all well and good to be out dancing like a moron if one’s family had been on the winning side of the war, but hers most certainly had not. Oh, no the ever perfect side of light and all else that they might find good and right had made certain to destroy her family.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Some were in Azkaban awaiting trials they most likely would not live to see, but most were dead, dumped into mass graves without even the dignity of a service or a marker, killed in a battle to free their world. But that wasn’t how the Headmaster and his precious little Potty saw it; no, to them it was the perfectly justifiable slaughter of what they called “evil”. Never mind that all she saw was her Mum being tortured and raped to try to protect her while her Father’s lifeless body laid next to her in a pool of blood and their precious Order stood around and laughed asking “who’s the spy?”, jeering that if she’d just say then they might let her go. No, the fucking light would have done well to remember Machiavelli- “If an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared.” Her vengeance should be feared. She was tired of pretending to be Dumbledore’s Perfect-Little-Mudblood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her name, after all was not Hermione Jean Granger. A mudblood would never, could never be as clever or as powerful as her. They should have known to fear her. Annalise Bellatrix Lestrange was a witch to be reckoned with and she had been trained from infancy to serve as the Dark Lords spy.

A/N: For the record, her parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange...


End file.
